Ernesto de la Cruz/Gallery
Images and videos of the murderous, infamous, and fraudulent musician Ernesto de la Cruz from the Oscar winning 2017 Disney/Pixar film Coco. Gallery Images Promotional Ernesto_de_la_cruz_las_traigo_muertas-1.jpg|Promotional poster of Ernesto de la Cruz. Coco_Ernesto_painting.jpg|A painting of Ernesto de la Cruz at his own tomb. Coco_Ernesto_de_la_cruz_w_guitar.jpg|Ernesto de la Cruz. Coco theatrical poster.jpg|Ernesto, on the film's theatrical poster. ''Coco'' Ernesto_Surprised_Hector_Leave_Abruptly.png|Ernesto is surprised of Héctor quitting his music career. Ernesto_Fails_to_Persuade_Hector.png|Ernesto tries to convince Héctor to stay with him to no avail. Ernesto_Pretends_to_Support.png|Ernesto pretending to support Héctor's decision of going back to his family. Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-7797.jpg|Ernesto stealing Héctor's song book after poisoning him. Ernesto_Song_Book.jpg|Ernesto looking into Héctor's song book. coco-disneyscreencaps.com-340.jpg|Ernesto entertains people in Santa Cecilia's plaza. coco-disneyscreencaps.com-364.jpg|Ernesto winks at the camera, in one of his films. Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-381.jpg|Ernesto singing his final song before his death. Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-466.jpg|Ernesto crushed by a bell Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-6959.jpg|Ernesto watches Miguel singing to gain his attention. coco-disneyscreencaps.com-7103.jpg|"I have a great-great-grandson!" Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-7326.jpg|"Ooh-hoo! Ooh! The fireworks have begun!" Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-7819.jpg|"Security! Security!" coco-disneyscreencaps.com-7829.jpg|Ernesto watches as his security take Héctor to the pit. coco-disneyscreencaps.com-7942.jpg|"Security!" coco-disneyscreencaps.com-7947.jpg|"Take care of Miguel. He'll be..." coco-disneyscreencaps.com-7948.jpg|"...extending his stay." coco-disneyscreencaps.com-7959.jpg|(Miguel: "What? But I'm your family!") "And Héctor was my best friend." coco-disneyscreencaps.com-7966.jpg|"Success doesn't come for free, Miguel." coco-disneyscreencaps.com-7968.jpg|"You have to be willing to do whatever it takes to..." coco-disneyscreencaps.com-7977.jpg|"...seize your moment." coco-disneyscreencaps.com-7983.jpg|"I know you understand." Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-9330.jpg|"Yes?" Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-9338.jpg|Ernesto getting slapped in the face by Imelda for murdering Héctor. Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-9356.jpg|Ernesto is shocked to see that Héctor has escaped the pit. coco-disneyscreencaps.com-9357.jpg|"Héctor?! How did you...?" coco-disneyscreencaps.com-9358.jpg|Ernesto gets hit by Imelda a second time, for trying to murder Miguel. coco-disneyscreencaps.com-9368.jpg|"You!"- Ernesto is furious to see that Miguel has escaped the pit. coco-disneyscreencaps.com-9371.jpg|"Wait." Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-9374.jpg|"You're related to Héctor?" coco-disneyscreencaps.com-9382.jpg|Ernesto is confronted by Miguel & the deceased Riveras to retrieve Héctor's photo. Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-9395.jpg|Ernesto calling the guards to stop the Riveras. Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-9437.jpg|Ernesto pushing away a staff member in his desperate attempt to escape from the Riveras. coco-disneyscreencaps.com-9445.jpg|Ernesto and Imelda fight over Héctor's photo. Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-9531.jpg|"Get her off the stage!" Ernesto ordering his security to get Imelda off the stage and to retrieve Héctor's photo. Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-9606.jpg|Ernesto watching as the security guards enter the stage to steal Héctor's photo from Imelda... Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-9642.jpg|...but suddenly being furious to see Imelda stealing the spotlight as she sings "La Llorona" to the audience. Ernesto_Sings_La_Llorona_with_Imelda.png|Ernesto smirking as he grabs Imelda's hand to prevent her from leaving the stage. Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-9757.jpg|Ernesto getting his foot stomped by Imelda at the end of the song after the latter successfully retrieved Héctor's photo. Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-9759.jpg|"AAAAAAHAIHAAAI!!" Ernesto screaming in pain (and in a classical Mariachi style) after being given a foot stomp by Imelda. Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-9848.jpg|Ernesto angrily grabbing Miguel to prevent him from returning to the Land of the Living. coco-disneyscreencaps.com-9849.jpg|"You're not going anywhere!" Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-9861.jpg|Ernesto being confronted when he's threatening to throw Miguel over the edge. Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-9872.jpg|Ernesto grabbing Miguel, despite Dante's attempt to save the latter. coco-disneyscreencaps.com-9886.jpg|(Héctor: "Leave the boy alone!") "I've worked too hard, Héctor! Too hard to let him destroy everything!" Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-9899.jpg|(Héctor: "He's a living child, Ernesto!") "He's a threat!" Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-9902.jpg|A live footage of Ernesto ranting out against Miguel and the Rivera family, thus exposing his true colors to the horrified audience. coco-disneyscreencaps.com-9909.jpg|"You think I'd let him go back to the Land of the Living with your photo? To keep your memory alive? No!" Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-9920.jpg|(Miguel: "You're a coward!") "I am Ernesto de la Cruz, the greatest musician of all time!" coco-disneyscreencaps.com-9927.jpg|(Miguel: "Hector's the real musician! You're just the guy who murdered him and stole his songs!") Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-9941.jpg|"I'm the one who's willing to do what it takes to seize my moment!" Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-9947.jpg|"Whatever it takes." coco-disneyscreencaps.com-9950.jpg|Ernesto throws Miguel over the edge. Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-9965.jpg|"Apologies, old friend, but the show must go on." Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-10040.jpg|Ernesto about to begin the show. coco-disneyscreencaps.com-10043.jpg|"Ha-ha!" Ernesto returns to the stage... Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-10047.jpg|...and is booed and jeered by the audience, who had watched the live broadcast revealing his true colors. coco-disneyscreencaps.com-10053.jpg|Ernesto looks confused as the audience jeer him. coco-disneyscreencaps.com-10059.jpg|''(laughs nervously)'' "Please, please, mi familia!" Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-10061.jpg|Ernesto's smile disappears, as the audience continue to boo and jeer him. coco-disneyscreencaps.com-10067.jpg|"Orchestra! A one, a two, a one..." coco-disneyscreencaps.com-10069.jpg|The conductor snaps his baton in two without a single word. coco-disneyscreencaps.com-10078.jpg|"''Remember me. Though I have to---''" coco-disneyscreencaps.com-10081.jpg|Ernesto pelted with a tomato. coco-disneyscreencaps.com-10083.jpg|Ernesto pelted with more food the audience throws at him. Coco_shocked_ernesto.jpg|Ernesto sees Pepita rescue Miguel on the jumbo screen, thus realizing his crimes have been exposed the audience. coco-disneyscreencaps.com-10120.jpg|Ernesto being confronted by Pepita for his heinous actions against the Riveras. coco-disneyscreencaps.com-10130.jpg|"Nice kitty!" Coco-disneyscreencaps_com-10131.jpg|Pepita roars fiercely in Ernesto's face. Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-10142.jpg|"Put me down! I beg you! Stop! STOP!" coco-disneyscreencaps.com-10160.jpg|Pepita knocks Ernesto into the air, sending him flying. coco-disneyscreencaps.com-10169.jpg|Ernesto launched out of the arena and straight toward a huge church bell. Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-10170.jpg|"NO! AAAH!" Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-10172.jpg|Ernesto collides face-first with the humongous bell. Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-10177.jpg|Ernesto gasps as he notices the bell coming loose. Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-10181.jpg|Ernesto gets crushed by the bell again. Forget You.png|Ernesto's tomb with a "forget you" sign for his crimes against the Rivera family, therefore tarnishing Ernesto's legacy permanently. Miscellaneous Coco Funko Pop.jpeg|Ernesto de la Cruz Funko Pop figure. Ernesto Infante.jpg|Ernesto de la Cruz next to Pedro Infante, the real life Mexican singer and actor he was based on. Videos Audio Only)-1|"Remember Me/Recuérdame" - by Marco Antonio Solís Audio Only)-0|"Remember Me" by Benjamin Bratt Migel playing guitar (Much Needed Advice) - best Music scenes from Coco (2017) Coco - Hector's Passing|Ernesto reveals his true nature. Coco - Getting Back The Photo The end of coco - The final battle scene!-1536829099 Category:Galleries